


To Be A Father

by Sunshineyr



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: ...which you can skip if you want because it doesn't contribute anything to the plot, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, IT'S A FLASHBACK, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineyr/pseuds/Sunshineyr
Summary: "...It's my dream. To be a father, is to be a better man than the one who fathered you."You're pregnant, and Wrench couldn't be any happier.CURRENTLY ON HIATUS





	1. First Trimester: Week 5, Day 3

“Holy shit.”

You held your head in your hands as you sat on the edge of the tub, practically in tears.

“Sitara, why do these take so fucking long to register?” you looked up to see her turning over the paper, and she smirked at you.

“Maybe they do it so you have plenty of time to get your vlogging camera ready.” You genuinely smiled, but then realized the horror of the situation.

“I can't believe there are people out there who get excited to do this shit. Like… who who is the target demographic for these things?”

She crossed her arms, setting down the instructions as she leaned against the bathroom door. “Considering that you picked this up at the gas station, probably teenagers and prostitutes.” You glared at her, as she smiled back. “What? This was like… four dollars at best. They put it in a paper bag though,” she raised her fingers to her eye, and immediately pointed down at you, “that’s how you know they know their shit. There’s only three things that go in paper bags: liquor, condoms, and pregnancy tests. Too bad you guys skipped step two.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

She walked over to you, sitting beside you. “I’m only messing with you, Y/N. Maybe this isn’t so bad. He’s been pretty bummed since Ray killed Junior.”

You shook your head, checking your phone. “That doesn’t mean that he wants kids, at least… not right now. Robots don’t shit, piss, and cry. They beep, whirr, and know how to walk out the box. Plus, they actually know when they’re tired.” You reached up, rubbing the back of your neck,

“Do you know if he wants kids at all?”

“We’ve talked about it. Seriously though, with everything that you guys have done, I don’t know if he really wants to explain to his future son or daughter the story of how they were conceived.”

She smiled up at you as you stood and walked over to the counter, staring into the mirror. “And how exactly does that story go? Y’know... if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not that it’s very exciting or anything, but…”

 

~~~~~

 

“I cannot believe we’re going to do this.” His voice filled the air, as he climbed over the divider to the back of the industrial van. He leaned back on his heels, tugging at the uncooperative zipper. “Thank god you’re the creative one here.”

You laid back against the sheet, feeling the slight pop and crackle of packing materials underneath you, as you slipped your panties to your ankles. “Having sex in the back of a van isn’t necessarily creative.” Out of frustration, Wrench pulled both his pants and boxers down, past his thighs, and struggling to go past his knees as he laid beside you. You looked over, running your fingers along his hip while he took a breath, managing to get the denim off his lower half. You laughed at his choice of print on the remaining fabric, mistletoe wreaths with bells adorning the center.

“What? You’re supposed to kiss under the bells.” You looked up to see him shaking off his vest, his mask winking at you.

“That was corny, and you’re lucky I’m horny.”

He pushed himself up, rolling to lay atop of you, smiling. “That rhymed, but you gotta admit… that was a good pun, right, hun?”

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” You could hear the whoop of sirens off in the distance, and that only seemed to make things more exciting for him, with his member resting on your midriff as he removed the mask, allowing you to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss. As he pulled away, you felt a small bead of precum resting where he once was. You gently allowed it to rest on the tip of your finger, before making eye contact and pulling your fingers into your mouth seductively. You let your bottom lip catch on your fingernail, as he positioned himself at your entrance.

What you don’t remember is the sound of foil being torn.

 

~~~~~

 

Sitara laughed, pulling out her phone. “Sounds like fun. I should try that sometime.”

“What, fucking on packing supplies inside a stolen Haum van? Or fucking while being wanted by the police?”

“If I said both, would that weird you out?” You both giggled, as your phone started going off in your hand.

“It’s time.” You took a deep breath, and turned to her. “Does he want kids?” You paused, turning over the small plastic stick. “Well, I fucking hope so.”

“It’s positive, isn’t it?” You nodded, as she stood up to look over your shoulder. Two lines, pregnant. “We better go tell him then.”

You sighed, following her, pushing the piss-covered stick into the box it came in and tossing it in your purse.

 

~~~~~

 

As you and Sitara stood outside the Hackerspace entrance, you could practically feel your heart beating in your head. As you punched in your code, you noticed that your hand was shaking.

“I’m so not ready for this.” You looked over to Sitara, who rolled her eyes.

“Fine, then I’ll help you. I’m not gonna be nice about it though. This is as much his fault as it is yours, and you’re already freaking out. I’m just gonna scare him a little bit.” She reached into your purse, pulling out the box, and peeking her head through the doorway. “Anybody home?”

She started walking down the steps, to find everyone in their designated areas. They all gave small remarks as you followed her, and Wrench instinctively gave a simple nod at Sitara, before walking over beside you.

“Hey babe, where’ve you guys been?” He wrapped his arm around your waist, but only for a second before Sitara interrupted with a cough.

She set the box on the table before slamming into a chair, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Wrench, mind telling me what the hell this is?”

He suddenly jumped back, looking at the pink box with question marks adorning the mask. He sat down across from her, and you sat at the head of the table. Josh found his place standing behind Sitara, and squinted at the box.

Josh started speaking, and Sitara motioned for him not to, and led him to sit down beside her, as Wrench reached across the table, and turned it over to see the label. “It’s a… pregnancy test?” Marcus dropped his fork into the box, practically spitting out noodles at the statement before moving to another chair.

“You bet your ass it is.” Sitara sat up, and motioned for him to open the box before crossing her arms. “Now tell me, what does the test say, exactly?”

He pulled the thin plastic piece out, and looked over to you concerned. You just held a straight face, unsure of what to do. As he turned it over in his hands, you noticed that he had began blushing under the mask, as it ran down his jawline and onto his neck. “It’s positive.”

Josh, Marcus, and Ray all stared at each other, concerned. Wrench dropped it onto the table, before looking at you and pulling your hand onto his lap. “D-did I get you pregnant? Because if I did- holy shit- I got you pregnant.”

He stood up, and began to pace. Marcus jumped up, trying to comfort the man as you sat there in silence. He leaned over to you while he let Wrench walk in a circle. “Are you okay?”

“Fine. Thanks, M. I just don’t know how he feels.”

Wrench stopped dead in his tracks, looking over to you from across the room with exclamation points over his eyes. “I’m gonna be a dad? I mean- if you keep it which is totally your decision- but holy shit I got you pregnant and I’m going to be a father.”

You stood up, and pulled him into a hug with tears in your eyes. He seemed so happy, but it was extremely unfair for everyone to know when he did. He sounded like he was going to cry himself, but you looked up to notice hearts facing back at you. “I love you, so fucking much.” He held you closer, but jumped away, remembering the spikes. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, Wrench… I’m fine. I just wanted to know how you felt.” You smiled up to him, holding both of his hands. “We should talk, in private,” your eyes drifted to your purse, and you let go to grab it from Sitara.

“The expensive one is still in there if you want to take it with him.” You nodded, pulling the bag from beside her, and glancing inside. You took the small few steps towards Wrench, who was popping his knuckles on the way out.

 

~~~~~

 

His hand was shaking as you held it, for fear or excitement, you couldn’t tell. His mask laid on your lap, and you absentmindedly ran your finger over the leather exterior as you listened to him speak.

“I think we should go to the doctor together, if this is positive.” He held the other test with his left hand, still in the packaging. “I don’t know if I should go like… this,” he pointed the corner of the box to his shoulder and waist, accentuating the spikes, “but I want to be with you.”

“Since I think we should see the OB, I think we’ll be okay. She has tattoos too.” You smiled, giving him a bit of confidence, only for his confusion.

“How do you know? Don’t lady doctors have some kind of dress code?” He looked genuinely nervous as he turned to you. You pulled your hand from your lap to the bruise, gently feeling the outside of it. He didn’t wince, which was a good sign.

“I’ve seen her outside the office before, Wrench.” You laughed, cupping his cheek. “She’s pretty hot too.”

His eyes lit up, laughing at your sudden change of tone. “Seriously? We talking a six or an eight.”

“Oh-” you giggled back, as your hand instinctively fell to your stomach, “She’s at least a seven. That might be a little biased, though, considering her job is literally touching my vagina.” You felt yourself blush, the anecdote being a little odd.

“T-that’s actually a job? Where do I sign up?!”

You playfully pushed at him, keeping your right hand to your stomach. “Oh, shut up. The baby can hear you, y’know.” You both practically winced at this, and you muttered, “oh”, as you both realized the gravity of the situation.

“No, it’s fine. We kind of have to get used to that whole thing, if we’re going through with this.” He wrung his hands together, visibly nervous. “If not, we can go to Planned Pa-”

“Babe!” You yelled, getting him to look back at you. “We have to even find out if i’m actually pregnant first. Don’t even consider that until we know.”

He sighed, looking away. “I want you to know that you have options. It’s not even we, Y/N, it’s you.” He meekly smiled, trying to be reassuring. “You’re the one with the final decision here. Whatever you choose, I’m with you one hundred percent.”

You pulled him into a hug, wondering aloud. “How did I get someone like you in my life?” As you both let go, you glanced at the cardboard covered window of the van, remembering why you were here.

“So, we gonna go do this? I’m starting to think that this is the best way to get donut girl to stop hitting on me.” He laughed, pulling the mask over his face again.

“I think we are, too bad… I can’t drink coffee anymore.”

“Why not?” He pulled the lever to the backdoor, grabbing the box from beside you.

“Because,” you stated, reaching for his hand, “caffeine can cause miscarriages.” His mask shown two question marks as you stepped out, and you turned to face him. “I don’t want to lose this baby, Wrench. If it’s positive, there’s a lot of things I’m giving up to carry little Wrench Jr. two-point-oh. Or Wrenchetta.”

His arms grabbed your waist, pulling you into a hug from behind. “Let’s do this then.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Wrench!” Her face brightened as soon as you walked through the doors.

“We’ll be out in a bit, hold on.” He motioned for her to pause as you led him by the hand to the family bathroom, test sticking out of your back pocket.

As soon as the door shut, he locked it behind you both, as you turned to sit on the toilet, handing him the cap.

“They don’t make these things easy to use, that’s for fucking sure.” You held onto the grip as you held it in between your legs, trying to keep it aimed.

“Woah, you just… piss on it? No cup or anything involved?” Wrench leaned against the door, typing on his phone.

“Yeah. Pretty medieval, if you ask me. The awkward task of peeing on what is essentially a paintbrush just… pisses me off.” Once you were sure you were finished, you reached your hand out for the cap, and set the thing on the counter. After wiping, flushing, and washing your hands, you asked for your phone back.

“So, how long do we wait? Is this a two lines thing, or a word? OOH! What if the screen just shows up like this?” He taps his phone a few times, bringing up what looks like the baby face emoji to his mask. You stifled a laugh, as you unlocked your phone.

“Nope, it’ll say ‘pregnant’ or ‘not pregnant’. That’s about as smart as these things have gotten.” You pulled up the camera, waiting for the result to pop up on the screen.

He reached out and held your hand, as you both watched the small box, his thumb rubbing against our index finger to try and calm the nerves. Whether it was his or yours, you’ll never know.

**_Positive._ **

“YES!” He yelled out, as you rolled your eyes. “We’re gonna have a baby!” He pulled off his mask and kissed you, trying to hold you there for as long as he could.

“Alright, let’s take care of step two, babe!” You laughed as his hand found its way to your waistline, rubbing your stomach. He knelt down, lifting your shirt to pepper the area with soft kisses, before looking up to you, noticing you videotaping him. “Y/N! Please, stop…”

“I won’t show that to anyone outside of the group, babe. They’ve all seen your cute face, and I’m sure Marcus would like to see how happy you were.” You pressed a button, and let him stand above you.

“Lemme see, first.” He smiled, playing back the short clip, hearing your soft giggling as you held the phone as close to your face as you could.

Once it had finished, you tapped away, and pulled up the camera again. “So, how are we gonna do this?”

“Oh, I know.” He grabbed the phone, snapping a few pictures of the test before putting it back into the box. “Let’s go get some water, talk to the waitress for a bit.” He put the mask back on, adjusting the hoodie, and handing your phone back.

 

~~~~~

 

“There you two are! You best not have had sex in my bathroom.” The girl winked, standing beside your booth, next to you. You pulled out your phone, and pulled up the pictures.

“We weren’t, I promise.” You smiled, before handing her the phone. She zoomed in on the picture before handing it back. “See, we don’t really need to. I’m already pregnant though, so I guess we could’ve regardless.

“It’s not like she can get double pregnant!” He yelled out, as the room started to look over.

The waitress put her pad in her apron, before staring daggers at Wrench. “I thought…”

“Nope. She’s having my baby, and I get to be Daddy Wrench again!” He glanced over to you, winking on the mask. “Ray stole that from me once, I’m not letting him do that again.”

You smiled back, and watched as the waitress started to walk away. “If you aren’t going to order anything, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Okay. Hey, do me a favor, would you?” Wrench stood, pulling out his wallet, and handing her a ten dollar bill. “Tell your boss I’ll get him back for the other ninety I know you stole!” You held his other hand, and practically skipped out of the shop, towards the van. Once you two were inside, you both paused while looking at each other.

You held his hand across the center console, trying to study his body language. “Wrench?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I never told you why I was excited, did I?”

“Wrench.”

“No, please. Let me just… explain. Okay?” You nodded, biting your lip, knowing this was going to be emotional. _‘Damn hormones,’_ you thought to yourself, before you heard him speak up.

“Y/N, I’m extremely happy right now. You’re giving me something that I never thought I could have. Ever. You’re allowing me to be something I never really… had in my life.”

He paused, trying to take a deep breath. “I get to be a parent, to a child that I will love wholeheartedly with my entire being. I get to be the half that helps make a whole. I get to help bring a life to the world, and to raise that life into something I can never be. I get to do all of this with you, the love of my life, and with a group of support friends by my side.”

“I love you so fucking much, and I know that between you and I, this baby will be loved. It will be raised correctly, even if we’re poor and living at the Hackerspace. I doubt that’ll be the case, but it’s the truth. This baby… he or she will not end up like me. Having to learn how to sew, and cook, and care for his- or herself. This baby will be able to channel it’s feelings into something beautiful instead of something… useful. Because no matter what, this kid will never have to fix the toaster they broke because there was no way to get a new one. This baby won’t have to care for others instead of learning and growing, and this kid… this kid will be the most well rounded, happiest goddamn child ever because I refuse to allow myself to raise anything less than wonderful.”

“To be a father, it’s my dream. To be a father, is to be a better man than the one who fathered you.”

“I’m not letting my past be the past of our child, because I don’t want them to have to fight for success in a world that is actively trying to fail them.”

He looked across the divider, and you could tell through simply the grip of your hand, that he meant every word that he said. Tears rolled down your face as you smiled to him.

“Y/N… I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

“To all of that: ditto. I love you so much, you over dramatic fuck.”

It was then that you thought of how loved this child must feel. Only so few weeks ‘old’, and it already had a speech worthy of an award written in its honor.


	2. First Trimester: Weeks 6 - 10

Week 6

When you woke up in the morning, there wasn’t a reason in the world for you to actually get up, as far as you could tell. The room was quiet, outside of the soft snoring of your boyfriend beside you. You shivered, as the cold basement air prickled your arms with goosebumps. You pulled the flannel blanket up higher, over your shoulders, as you laid intertwined with him. He was warm against you, your face to his bare chest, as the space was filled with soft sweet notes from your perfume, and the depth of the scent of his skin. This was how you woke up most mornings, in his arms, but rather to the blaring sound of an alarm.

Instead, you woke to the feeling of falling. You clung to him, lying perfectly still, but the room around you was spinning. There was a moment of calm before you could feel the warmth filling your throat, and you pushed yourself from his embrace, standing to find something, anything.

You noticed the empty fountain soda cup, and practically sprinted towards it as the taste of bile burned from inside.

As you knelt down on the cold cement floor, Wrench finally noticed and ran to be beside you. “Are you alright? What’s go-ohh…” He held your hair as you held the cup to your mouth, his opposite hand rubbing your back gently.

It wasn’t very long until the moment had passed, and you wished you had time to go to the toilet.

“I’ve got you, hold on-” He pulled the cup from your hands, setting it on the table near you, and helping you to stand. Your feet felt like they were giving out, but you held onto his arms. “Do you want me to carry you?” You nodded, the queasiness subsiding, but the nausea still making you feel faint.

As he set you back down on the couch, he wrapped you up in the blanket before kissing your forehead gently, kneeling beside you. “Morning sickness?” You hummed out a response, yawning. “We might need to figure out where to sleep so you don’t have to puke in a soda glass.” He rubbed your face gently, thinking aloud. “Now… where should I get rid of that, anyways?”

You smiled at the confusion of his face, watching his eyebrows furrowing. You couldn’t help but focus on the bruise, the edges fading from deep purple to green. You wish you could do the same to those who did it to him, but since Dušan Nemec had been arrested, and the team commended, you knew it wouldn’t do any good, only get you wanted for another felony charge. _That worked out so well last time._ As Wrench went to stand, you pinched his lower cheek. “You’re healing.” He looked back at you, smiling.

“It must be all the kissing it’s been getting,” he ran his hand into your hairline, messing your part up, “you have been attacking me with lil’ smooches lately… I wonder how it would look if we were having sex...” He laughed, pushing himself of his heels with his hand, and turning the corner to get rid of the glass.

“You wish!” You called out, not wanting to sit up and face him. “Ever since you got me pregnant, you’ve been more turned on than ever.” He suddenly stopped, and ran back to the couch, kneeling next to the back of the couch, resting his head in his hands. “What?”

“You’re just so beautiful like this.” You rolled your eyes, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

“You can only say ‘you’re glowing’, or ‘you’re doing so much for me, let me do something for you’ so many times, babe.” He laughed, setting the pillow down by your feet. “Maybe you should’ve saved those for when the baby is bigger than a quarter, or when I’m like a balloon.”

“Well, you’re still beautiful. I guess I’ll just have to wait… can’t go hurting the little thing.” He smiled, standing back up. “Now, the room smells like vomit, and I don’t wanna get sick. I’m gonna go clean up your mess before we have to start airing this place out.” You sat up, sticking your tongue out at him, while he started to head upstairs with your glass.

“Oh hey Wrench, looking go- gross, what is that?!” Marcus yelled out, disgusted. “It can’t be your puke, there’s no alcohol smell to it.” His sneakers only padded as he walked down the steps. “Hey, Y/N. I’d say ‘Good Morning’, but it seems like it’s already been ruined.” He laughed, walking closer to the couch.

“You could say that. Now for around… twenty more weeks of that. Plus, back pain, swollen ankles, a small bladder, and many, many more things.” Marcus vaulted over the back of the couch, sitting by your feet. “I seriously can’t wait to piss myself in public. That’s going to be really fun for Wrench’s anxiety to handle.” You sat up, tucking your bare feet under the blanket.

“How is he going to handle that? Appointments and stuff.” You smiled up to Marcus, pulling your phone off the floor where it must have fallen.

“I think I can get that taken care of. Don’t tell him though, I want him to feel comfortable with my OB.” You tapped away and began placing the call, to which Marcus just smiled and gave an awkward thumbs up.

_Please pick up. It’s super early, but I know you’re in the office._

“Thank you for calling the San Francisco Obstetrics and Gynecology Group, how may I direct your call?"

_Oh, thank god._

“Yes, may I please speak to Dr. Thorpe? -Sure, I’ll hold.”

* * *

 

Week 9

“So, is this the father?” You smiled, nodding at the nurse.

“Yes, this is my boyfriend.”

“Okay… and before I go, is there anything you'll need? If you have to use the restroom, it's just down the hall and to the right.”

“I think we're good, thank you!” She turned out the door, shutting it behind her. You looked over to see Wrench bouncing his knee nervously. “Hey, see you okay?”

He looked up from his lap, nodding. “I'm fine, I just didn't expect for the nurse to be so… judging.” He reached up and removed the mask, setting it in your purse. “So, what's my prize if I manage to keep it off the entire time?”

His smile faded after you laughed at his statement. “Babe, you don't have to take off your mask if you don't want to. I don't mind you wearing it to these appointments.” You reached out to him and grabbed his hand, trying to distract him from his own thoughts.

“I know, it's just… hard. Worse than quitting smoking, or drinking.” His eyes seemed sunk in as he took a deep breath. “But I want to be ready for our baby when he or she comes. To be responsible, as healthy as I can.”

“I never asked you to do that, you know.” You reassured, squeezing his hand for good measure. “I'm grateful that you want to make those changes, because I know how difficult it is.” Two soft knocks could be heard at the door, and you saw him flinch.

“Just one second!” You called out to the door. “If you want to, you can babe.” His hand hesitated over your purse, but he shook it with a smile.

“I can do it.” He stood, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and kissing your temple. The door opened slightly, as a tall, blonde woman entered.

“Hello again!” Her hand reached out to shake yours, and then Wrench’s, her not attempting to make eye contact. You winked at her slyly as she sat down on the chair beside the sink. “As you already know,” She paused, motioning towards you, “my name is Dr. Thorpe, and I'm an OBGYN. It's nice to meet you, Wrench.”

“Pleasure to meet you, too.” His voice was quiet, shy, but his interest caught you both by surprise. “How did you know I like to be called that?”

She smiled, motioning to her clipboard. “When she called, we talked about you for a bit. I've know your girlfriend for some time, now. She filled me in on everything, so I promise we won't call you by your real name.”

“Oh thank god. That’s something I’d like to forget she even knows.” His entire demeanor changed then, a smile actually beginning to spread across his face.

“So, since this is your first prenatal appointment, and you were able to nab our final slot on a Monday… we get to run the full battery of tests. I’m assuming, since Y/N’s only come in for the occasional pap-smear, that you guys don’t know what to expect?”

“Nope.” You piped up, your voice cracking slightly, as she rolled on a pair of gloves. You looked over to Wrench, and he shrugged.

“Okay then… I don’t want to freak you out or anything, so I’ll just let you know. Today, I’ll take blood, have you give me a urine sample, do a quick pap smear,” you rolled your eyes, and a simple pelvic and rectal example. So basically, nothing you haven’t done before.” We’ll have you grab your starting weight too, if you don’t mind.” You smirked, as she grabbed the supplies out of a drawer and set them out on the rolling cart. “Before I forget, want to hear the heartbeat?”

All it took for Dr. Thorpe to grab the Doppler stethoscope was noticing the excitement in Wrench's face.

~~~~~

“So, any more questions?” You shook your head, having all of your concerns being covered.

“J-just one…” Wrench cleared his throat beside you, fingers intertwined with yours, “we can we be intimate again?”

“Oh, when is it safe for you two to have intercourse?” He nodded nervously and she smiled back, being reassuring. _I was so not thinking about this, but hey… at least he still finds me attractive, right?_ “You two could’ve been having sex this entire time, Wrench.”

“I’ve read so, but… I wasn’t going to initiate if there was an opportunity to hurt our baby. When does the, erm… shit-what’s-it-called,” Wrench starts snapping his fingers, trying to remember.

“The mucus plug?” He pointed at her, happily. “That’s fully developed by now, but if you truly want to be safe… I’d wait until after your first ultrasound. Just to be sure.” She winked, pulling up her charts. “It looks like we could schedule that all under your twelve week appointment, if you’d like.” She glanced away, to meet both of your nervous smiles. “Okay, I’ll set that up for you.”

* * *

 

Week 10

“Good morning baby…” Wrench laid with his arms around your hips, face directly next to your stomach. “Mommy isn’t up yet, but I think we should talk. We don’t have long before she hears us.” His eyes scanned over your face, as you drooled lightly on the pillow, snoring. He wanted to giggle at the sight, but it was a serious matter he was dealing with here.

“Uncle Marcus and I are having a small argument, and we want you to know that I’m right. So, listen… there’s this movie that I’m going to have you watch when you’re older, and Marcus says the movie is ridiculous and full of fake science, to which I called him a fucking idiot.”

“Man, shut up!” You started to stir in your sleep, as Marcus realized just how loud you were being. “Seriously, little thing doesn’t even have working ears yet, and you’re asking it to listen to you? Man, I thought you were smart.”

“Fuck off, this baby is going to think Robert Zemeckis is a god.” He scoffed to Marcus, who rolled his eyes. “It was nominated for an Academy Award and a Golden Globe.”

“Yeah, but if it was that good, it would’ve won. The only redeeming thing about the movie was the cast.”

“What about the special effects?! Ken Ralston is goddamn national treasure, and what would Star Wars have been without him? A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi, not to mention Forrest fucking Gump!” He threw his hands in the air.

“Woah… Wrench, bro, I didn’t know Forrest Gump was in Star Wars…” Marcus was practically doubled over after looking up to see you staring daggers at both of them. “You woke her up, dumbass. Besides, I knew about Ken. I was just messing with you.”

Wrench turned to face you, as you stared with arms crossed. “Oh shit… sorry babe. We were just-”

“First of all, this better not have started off as you two-”

“It did.” Josh chimed in from his desk, not even looking back. “Wrench was convincing the baby that he was right.”

“Okay then, secondly, I know for a fact that you’re both right.” Wrench’s mask brought up question marks, and Marcus suddenly smiled, as you motioned to your boyfriend. "The wormhole scene had me in tears it was so pretty. Watching it drunk made me puke.”

Wrench pumped his fist in the air, but was cut short. “However, Marcus is also right. The cast is probably the best part. Jodie Foster, Matthew McConaughey, William Fichtner, and Tom Skerritt round out the entire thing, even if Skerritt was kind of a dick.”

Marcus started to clap his hands, laughing at you both. “You better marry her, Wrench. It’s like you built Y/N in a computer.”

You rolled your eyes, as you turned to lay back down. “Don’t get me started on the extremely misogynistic undertones in Weird Science, Marcus.”


	3. Week 12

Week 12

“Look man, I don’t understand why you both want to go with, but as long as you’re driving… I don’t mind.” Wrench shook his head to Marcus, wondering why he and Josh were joining them for the entire day. “Josh, you sure you want to go with?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay… let’s go then!” You slipped your leather jacket on, smiling. “We’re gonna be late, guys. C’mon.” You held out your arm, linking it with Wrench after he stood, and waiting for Marcus to grab his keys.

“You know, I kind of wanted to not wear my mask when I see my child for the first time, but I guess I’ll cope.” Wrench whispered in your ear, and you rolled your eyes.

“He doesn’t even look at you, Wrench.” You whispered back, turning to see Josh pulling at the key around his neck, and you spoke up. “Hey Josh, just wondering… what color are my eyes?”

“I don’t know.” You smiled, looking over to Wrench. “Autism, Y/N. Don’t know what color your eyes are, or even if you have a nose.” Sitara laughed from behind you all, and you turned to look at her pointing to her own nose.

“Josh, do you know if I have piercings?” He continued to look down at the key, bending it back and forth. Silicone, you guessed. Maybe for him to be able to chew?

“Yes, Sitara. I do know that you have a septum ring, because I complained that the old ones you wore reflected light, and it bothered me when I talked to you. So, I bought you one that was matte black.”

Wrench shrugged his shoulders as Marcus walked up the steps, you all following. As you both turned, Josh spoke up again.

“...why did you ask?”

“Because Wrench doesn’t want to wear his mask during the ultrasound, and he’s not ready for you to see his face. You’ve never seen it before, right?”

“Like I said, I don’t know what your face even looks like, Y/N. I don’t think it should bother him, I swear I won’t look, Wrench.” Thank you, Josh.

At the top of the staircase, you noticed that the ground outside was wet, and rain was dropping mercilessly. Pausing at the shop door, you pull your hood over your head, and silently thank Wrench for saving the thin material of an old hoodie and sewing it into your coat. You rubbed his arm, as you all exited the shop. As you climbed in the SUV, his voice followed, filling the car. “It’s just hard. The act of looking into people’s eyes feels the same as me not wearing my mask. The embarrassment, fear, and discomfort. It’s literally-”

“Painful,” Josh finished, closing the passenger door behind himself. “It feels like your lungs are full of fire, that your chest had been stabbed, and that you were hit over the head. All at once.” As he pulled the seatbelt down, he smirked to himself. “I know how it feels, Wrench. I understand, entirely. I promise you this: I will not look at you, not even once.”

~~~~~

“So, how’s the father to be?” Dr. Thorpe teased Wrench, putting down her clipboard against the desk, and rolling up her gloves to toss in the trash, having just finished checking the mucus plug at Wrench’s request. You stood, pulling your yoga pants over your hips again, noticing Wrench slightly uncomfortable with both the checking, and her question.

“I’m fine, honestly. It’s really hitting me that this is actually happening. I mean, I know she’s carrying our child, but seeing her little bump makes it all feel real.” You held your hands clasped as Wrench continued, unsure of what to say yourself. “I don’t know how she does it, I’m honestly a little jealous.” You raised an eyebrow, and his look over to you had you laughing.

“You’re jealous… of what? The morning sickness and other symptoms, or the carrying of the baby?” He winked back at you, and you rolled your eyes, looking over to the doctor. “He’s jealous of the baby being inside of me, because he’s not.”

She grinned in response, waving her hand about. “He doesn’t have to be jealous for much longer, after you get your ultrasound, you’re on your way home. I checked, everything looks good. You have my permission, as long as you have consent, to go at it like bunnies.” You laughed, clutching your stomach, knowing that Wrench had just lost his composure, and looked over to see his face red. Well, you’re the one who brought it up, dummy.

You shook his shoulder lightly, pulling his attention away from his embarrassment. “Hey, don’t you want to see our baby?” He nodded, as Dr. Thorpe grabbed her things.

“Well, if you’re ready, we should go find my ultrasound technician!” She smiled, motioning for you both to follow, before turning back at the sight of Josh and Marcus in the hall. “Oh, are you with them?”

  
“Yeah, they’re with us. Don’t know why, though.” Wrench nodded at Marcus, having them follow you all.

“Well, unless one of you is the godfather, I have to apologize. First time ultrasounds are only to be seen by immediate family, in case of an emergency.” Josh nodded, as Marcus spoke up.

“So, can Josh here wait out in the hall? I’m the godparent, so, uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to continue.

“Of course! Sorry, Josh.” The doctor waved at brunette in scrubs, having her walk over. “This is my tech, Jessie. When you have to come in for ultrasounds, she’ll be the one who lets you all see your little one!”

~~~~~~

“Alright, are you ready to see your baby?” You sat up on the small table, Marcus and Wrench sat to your right. You noticed that Wrench was somewhat tense, but knew it was probably nerves. You nodded to the technician, reaching across Wrench to hand Marcus your phone.

“Would you mind getting a few pictures?” Marcus nodded, reaching across the gap. As soon as he had it in his hands, you leaned back, holding your hand out for Wrench. Once his eyes met yours, you whispered to him. “I’m so proud of you right now.”

“Okay, so can you please adjust your pants and shirt so I can have full access to you little bump?” Her smiled felt pretentious, but you listened. “So… which one of you is the father, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Marcus laughed, pulling up the camera on his phone. “It’s definitely not me… right?” You glared back as Wrench gave a small wave, elbowing Marcus to get him to be quiet. “Nah, she and I never got along that well.”

“Marcus, please.” Wrench hit his shoulder, and as he turned back, you noticed his eyes were dull in the dim lighting of the computer. Still blue, but slightly more silver. His muscles relaxed around his eyes, as he knew you were trying to catch his gaze, and he smiled. Suddenly, you felt the technician spread the gel over your stomach.

“Holy shit that is cold-” you yelped, earning a wide grin from both men as they laughed at your discomfort. The transducer was even worse, being very cold from the beginning, and it made you shiver slightly. “So, how long should this take?”

“Actually, we’re practically done. There’s not much to see, right now at least.” The woman smiled, turning the monitor towards you and Wrench, Marcus leaning forward to look at the small screen. “We can actually just give you guys a wallet photo for later, if you’d like.” Her smile seemed genuine, as she pointed out the small nubs on the side of the head, and showing the hands off.

There was some faint whispering beside you, but you’d tuned out at the sight of your child. It was there, seeming to lay gently against you, and you couldn’t help but wonder. “I’d love to have a copy, because the baby is…”

“So tiny.” You turned to see Wrench standing beside you, as Marcus sat with his arms crossed. “When will we find out the baby’s gender?” As the woman pressed a few keys, you rolled your eyes.

  
“It depends, honestly. We could tell you right now, but since you’re relatively low risk, we would like to wait for you to know.” You could almost feel his heart breaking, but Wrench was instead smiling.

“Well, then we should have the tests done and give the results to Marcus. Make an event out of it.” He looked back, to Marcus who could only nod. You were handed a bundle of paper towels, as the tech smiled at you.

~~~~~

As you and Wrench exited the office, you watched him carefully looking over the picture of your child, with eyes gleaming. You didn’t dare look away, mapping every freckle and dimple his smile brought to his face. I wouldn’t mind seeing that look every day of my life.

“Hey,” you gave a soft tap to his cheek, snapping him away from the image for just a second, “we have to get in the car now. What did you say the other day, about some kind of surprise?”

Wrench smiled, pulling open the door before you. “Oh, you’ll see. Hey, Marcus, drop us off at the garage, if you would please.”

~~~~~

“Honey, we’re home!”

The garage wasn’t necessarily your idea of home. Home had the lingering smell of vanilla, with tones of lavender or an ocean breeze, and notes of citrus. Home was the soft beating of a heart, the warmth of reassuring words. Home was the chorus of a melodic tune, spine-tingling, and beautiful.

Home wasn’t a place. Like you’d once heard, houses come and go, but a home is where you make your life. You can sell your house, but home is where people love you.

“This isn’t home, Wrench.” Not by far. “But, you said you had a surprise, so let’s see it!” Your tried to hurry over to him, dancing around the small puddles of grease, oil, and who knows what.

He motioned to the two items in front of you, a condom, a roll of tape, and a pair of scissors. Don’t laugh, just… watch.” You pulled up a barstool, watching his eyes as he worked. He cut off the corners of the wrapper lightly, peeling away the top half, and dropping the condom in his other hand. “May I?” He looked over to you, glancing towards your hand. You shook your head, and leaned forwards so he could have your hand. Pinching the reservoir tip, then rolling downwards slowly, you looked at him confused.

“This is so awkward, I love it.” You laughed, and he stuck out his bottom lip.

“I’m not done, silly.” He pulled at the side of the condom, and snipped a small hole beside your knuckle, and began cutting around the width. He pulled the ‘lower’ half off your fingers, and threw it aside, while rolling the other side off your hand. He spent a second messing around with the thin latex, making sure it was tight, before taping it shut.

“And now, for the magic.” He reached over, and rolled it onto your ring finger. “Since I didn’t use this at all, why not use it wrong?” He smiled, watching you grow more and more confused.

“You’re not trying to propose with a condom, are you?” The laughter you got in return was answer enough, and you couldn’t help but join in. “I mean, I don’t think that this’ll get many likes on ScoutX.”

He held your left hand, bowing to you. “One day, my love. For now though, let’s just relax. That wasn’t exactly my surprise anyways.” He led you over to the mattress, and turned to face you. “These,” his hand motioned to a small collection of broken down cardboard boxes, “are my surprise. I hope you know how to fold fitted sheets.”

You squinted, wondering aloud. “Why are they empty? Are you-”

“Yes, Y/N. I’m asking you to help pack up a few boxes of ‘home’ items, because I don’t plan on living in my garage with a newborn, y’know?” You smiled, thinking of the chaos that could be caused.

“Well, I don’t know how to fold fitted sheets. But,” you smirked, practically jumping onto the mattress, “we can just buy new ones. Especially considering the stains.”

“What stains? They’re pretty much clean… I’ve washed out all the oil and stuff.” He walked over concerned, trying to spot what you mean.

“We can always stain them. I think we should finish these ones off. How do you suggest we do it?” His face changed to match yours, understanding.

“Missionary, because who knows how long it’ll be until we can still make love and kiss at the same time.”

“Oh, if I wasn’t pregnant already, hearing you call it that would make me want to be.” You rolled onto your knees as he met you at the side of the bed. “Make love to me, Wrench.”

He wrapped his arms around your back, whispering to you. “Stop, my penis can only get so erect.” You rolled your eyes, leaning for a quick kiss, only to quit him from spouting out another Archer quote.

“Oh, hush.”


	4. Wrench's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a some non-explicit, mild, pre-pregnancy smut in this chapter, but it's nothing too graphic. Nothing that warrants an explicit rating, I'm sure.
> 
> Regardless, there's some milestones in here, but this chapter is okay to skip if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Also, the gender poll is going to close in exactly one week, the 1st of February. Please don't forget to vote if you'd like to, because I really want to make this reader interactive!

One of the many things you’d loved about Wrench was the sex. Hell, that’s what got you pregnant, right?

The first time he moved in you was much less loving than it was lustful. It was his way of expressing his feelings towards you. “I’ve seen the way you look at me while I work,” he growled to you, his voice distorted as always, “and it’s distracting. Not anymore.” It wasn’t really your intention to have your first time with him be out of mutual pining, that neither of you had dropped the match… but you ignited the flame with your reply.

“If you want me, now’s the time.”

You’d been arguing over how you did something wrong, while following Wrench’s instructions. His sloppy handwriting, your incompetence. Marcus thought you two hated each other, and regretted inviting you to join the group after Sitara approved, but the it was really the opposite: you were too alike to function well at first. His handwriting wasn’t sloppy, it was him watching you stare him down, trying to figure out just what it was that made The Wrench tick. Neither of you had any chill when it came to one another, so when Sitara told you both the reality, it wasn’t long before you were at his throat in more than one way. “Either hit each other or fuck already, I’m getting sick of this shit.”

The next day, you both avoided each other like the plague, to the point where you just gave up on Wrench’s instructions and moved on to doing something else. Sitara stood by, scrolling on her phone when Marcus arrived the next day, calling him over. She rubbed her pointer and middle fingers against her thumb, and he sighed, pulling out his wallet. With a fistbump, and a snap of her chewing gum, she knew she did her job. She later regretted this, checking security footage and realizing you were leaning on her printer while you and Wrench went at it, and yelling that if you broke it, you were buying her a new one.

It was worth the $3,000 in repairs.

* * *

The second time was gentle and slow, you both taking your time to explore each other. This was one of the rare occasions where Wrench had taken the day off, and asked you to do the same. Little did you know that this was the day you would see Wrench without his mask.

He asked if you two could run some errands together, but why he pulled you away from work to do so, you didn’t quite understand. He told you that after a few stops, he’d tell you the story, to which you rolled your eyes.

“So then, what’s first on our list of activities?” You said at a stop light, before looking over to see his long legs stretching onto your dashboard, and flicking his knee. “Hey! You can adjust the chair to fit, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Light’s green.” he sighed, pulling his feet down, and reaching off to his side to fix the chair. “I just like pissing you off, Y/N. You gotta know that by now.”

You put your foot on the gas, biting the inside of your lip. “Will you at least tell me where to go before I miss an exit?”

“It’s a long story, but a, uh… a sex shop?” His mask winked at you in your peripheral vision as he laughed at himself, while you sighed. “I’m not kidding! Novelty vibrators have these little motors in them, and-”

“Alright, hush. Not that weird, Wrench, but if you start asking things to the clerk to embarrass me, I’m going to hit you with the biggest demo dildo that I can find.” You smirked back, turning a corner, to which he shook his head in response.

“First of all, how do you know where even you’re going?” He fake gasped before leaning closer to you, whispering. “You don’t go to dirty stores often, right?” You blushed, before pushing him away lightly with your right hand.

“No, Wrench.” You pointed at the flags hanging off the side of the building on your left. “We’re in the Castro district, and I’m ninety-nine percent sure that a place called The Eager Beaver, with a buttplug in the window, is just what you’re looking for.”

He scoffed, as you parked the car. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. This could be anything.” You glared at him as you opened your doors, and he laughed. “Totally normal male, walking into a sex shop with the only person he felt comfortable taking him. Nothing weird here.”

“Oh shit, is our first date going to be picking up matching floggers?!” You practically yelled out, excitedly, throwing him off guard.

“It could be if you wanted it to be!” He said back, matching your tone. You both broke out in a fit of laughter before he opened the door for you. “Hey, wanna try out the gloryhole?” His voice was a whisper, but you could barely smile before being greeted by the cashier.

“Hello there! Welcome to the Eager Beaver, if you need any help, don’t ask me… please.” You both laughed, as she waved to you both. “Nah, I’m just messing around. I haven’t used anything we sell though, so I have no idea what to recommend.” You nodded, taking a step forward, and setting your sunglasses on the top of your head. “So, what can I help you guys find?”

You shook your head, and Wrench awkwardly walked away. “I have no idea what he’s looking for exactly. I think it’s a novelty?”

“FOUND ONE!” The cashier laughed, as you walked towards him, stopping dead in your tracks as something caught your eye.

“WRENCH! COME LOOK AT THIS!!!!!” You yelled out, laughing so hard you could barely breathe. “SERIOUSLY!”

“Fu- fine… coming, Y/N.” You held out the box in your hand, turning it over in your hands to read the lettering on the back. As you heard his feet against the tile, he groaned, realizing that you had been looking at the ‘modern’ novelties, which were basically just gag gifts. “What the hell is that?!”

“It’s a souvenir dildo…” He ‘rolled his eyes’ at you, wondering just why you picked that up, until he read the side of the box.

“Does that seriously say that?” He stepped closer, and he ‘squinted’, before yelling. “HOLY SHIT! We’re buying it. Marcus is gonna love this!” You rolled your eyes, as Wrench noticed the time on the clock above you both. He sighed, before pulling on your arm towards the counter. “Hey, we’re running out of time. I’m kind of going to need you to buy the beer, by the way.”

As you two approached the counter, you couldn’t help but wonder why. “Ooohh… you’re not under twenty-one, now are you?” He flipped you off, pulling out his wallet.

“No, I just need you to show your ID. Kinda like right now.” He pointed to the mask, and you sighed. “They don’t believe me, I could be a nineteen year old under this, and they’d never know. Remember, they need to see your face to approve that you’re, well… you.”

You bit your lip, pulling out your own driver’s license, suddenly feeling really stupid. “Well, you don’t fuck like a nineteen year old, that’s for sure.” The cashier looked at you both, concerned, so you explained. “He won’t take the mask off in public, so buying beer, a vibrator that’s straight from the seventies, and a dildo were all apparently my responsibilities today.” She smiled, looking at your choice with a snort.

“I forgot about that model! You know an actor is desperate when they do something like this, but I guess Jimmy Siska really was that desperate. I just didn’t think he didn’t have it in him to make a cast of his dick.” She scanned the box, before picking up two of the stickers that Wrench left on the counter and sliding those over the laser, and placing them all in the bag.

Wrench handed her two twenties, with a chuckle. “Wonder how many days it took to mold it correctly. You can only take so many Viagra in a day.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Shh, don’t giggle too loudly, Y/N. I don’t know if he’s here…” Wrench slid the key into the door, and pushing lightly to the doors dismay, letting out a loud creak as you two snuck into the home, you gently shutting it behind you. You went to kick off your shoes after Wrench left his Converse in the closet, but he motioned for you to stop. “Nonono- keep them on. Stay here.”

He disappeared down the hallway, and came running back, nearly slipping in his mismatched socks. “He’s gone! Did you bring the box with?”

You pulled the box out of your purse, and shook it lightly, and Wrench reached out to grab it from you. “So, are we going to wrap it or something?” You leaned against the wall, bending forward to take off both shoes carefully, watching as Wrench disappeared. You followed, tossing your purse on the floor beside the couch before getting ready to sit, to only feel Wrench brush past you and sit down in front of you.

“Nope, he’ll find it eventually. Hid it under the covers.” He shrugged, his mask winking at you. “What, was this spot taken?”

Oh, how he loved to tease you. It was all in good fun, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t give him a taste of his own medicine. “Nah, I think I like it better with you there.” You smirked, before straddling his lap, and wrapping your hands around the hood. “Besides, how else could I get close enough to do this?” You pulled the neckline aside, before pressing a soft kiss to his Adam’s apple, before moving along the tendons of his neck to his collarbone. You felt his breath hitch, and started to nibble lightly, a shiver running down his spine as you felt him adjust below you.

“Y/N…” He whispered lightly, you sucking on the spot to tease him further. “C-can we just… talk and, uh… cuddle for a bit?”

“Of course!” You practically squealed, trying to not invade on his consent. “Was that too sudden?” You moved to his side, his arm wrapping around your shoulders, as he shook his head.

“No, I just don’t want to get emotional.” His mask blinked through emotes, but eventually settled on not saying anything at all. “You’re the only one who stayed. The only one who came back.” You rested your head against his chest, curling up into his shoulder. “I knew you’d come along eventually, but… I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me, Wrench. I pro-” his hands rose to the mask, unclasping it, and holding it just in front of his face.

“I’m ugly as hell, and it doesn’t help, what the FBI did to me. So, if you run, I… I u-understand.” He took a deep breath, before letting go entirely and letting the mask fall to the floor.

Your eyes didn’t scan his face immediately, like he feared that they would. You didn’t dare look away from his eyes, not until he blinked away tears.

“Wrench, I don’t understand, why do you think you’re bad looking?” He shook his head in response, but you cupped his cheek and pulled him back to you, from wherever it is he escaped without the mask. “That’s not what I love about you. I love your talent, drive, sense of humor… I love everything but the mask. You’re handsome as hell, anyways.” He chuckled lightly, and you couldn’t hold back your next thought. “Oh God, please do that all the time.” He looked over concerned, and you leaned over to kiss his jawline.

He pulled you closer, and you found yourself sitting on his lap again, mapping his face. You ran your thumbs across the tender skin beside his eyes, not touching the mark over his left eyebrow, and felt the contours of his cheekbones. When he smiled, you felt yourself die a little inside, over how pained his eyes looked, but how his dimples said otherwise. Watching you was painful to him, but he was the one to break your concentration by pulling your hips closer to him, and kissing you softly.

It wasn’t long until you two were gasping as you broke apart, but finding each other again, his hands running under your shirt, and cupping your breasts, massaging them lightly through your bra. You rose off of your knees slightly, pulling at the hem of his sweatshirt. With a passive nod, you both sat shirtless, you leaving small marks across his chest and neck, his hands unclasping your bra with ease, him letting out a short laugh, as he pulled it down your arms.

He later told you that he had no idea how to play with your chest, so him gently fondling you and rubbing your nipples was pretty impressive given the circumstances.

When you tugged at his pants, he rolled his hips up into you, silently asking for you to help. You smirked, hooking your fingers around belt loops, and with a swift pull, his jeans pooled around his thighs. With a single scoot, you had them around his knees, where he kicked them off while holding you against him, his erection pressing into your thigh.

 

~~~~~

 

The second time he moved in you, you both cried.

You decided that what Marcus didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. Thankfully, Marcus had a futon, and with some minor adjustments, you could make love the only way the bible knows how. Missionary position is, after all, pretty damn difficult to do on a regular couch.

When you laid back on the soft blanket, small ties tickling the curve of your spine, you knew instantly that this was different. The first time, there was no conversation or meeting of each other's needs. There were no encouraging words or touches, just the angry thrusts and loud moans.

When he pressed inside you, you met for a passionate kiss. When your hips fit together, his eyes met yours, and stayed that was as you both met again while beginning a gentle pace. There were soft moans, and light brushes of your hands over his back. Him caring for you, drawing lazy shapes over your clit with a callused thumb, and admitting that you were so beautiful. You bucking into him, telling you how great he feels, and telling him that it was _there, right there,_ as your fingernails dug into his shoulders. Your toes curling, back arching, as you felt yourself starting to unravel.

You swore that you’d never forget how, as you tightened around him in climax, he told you that you were the best he’d ever had, that he never wanted to lose you, and that he loved you so, _so much._ As the stars faded, you two met for a passionate kiss, his eyes tearing up, and you started to wipe away a few of your own, before laughing at how silly it was that you both were crying.

You held eye contact for a minute then, the goosebumps on your arms starting to fade, before he broke the awkward silence. “So, was that better or worse than the first time?”

You resisted the urge to hit his arm, instead poking his slight dimples, causing him to smile further. “You taking notes?”

“Should I be?”

 

~~~~~

 

“I didn’t plan to tell you that I loved you like that,” he later admitted, “but… I meant it. You have a way of making me say the things I’m thinking.”

His hazy mind admitted so much more than that, after he carried you to the bathroom, disposing of the tied off condom. That he has no idea how to touch a woman, that he didn’t _actually know_ where or what the g-spot was, and that he also has never performed oral.

“I’ll have to walk you through that one, if you’re ever up for that.” You whispered in his ear, dressed in an over-sized Chewbacca onesie. Apparently, Wrench had been planning on this for a while, because he knew you preferred Star Wars over the few Disney characters he could find. You thought he’d make a cute Tigger, Eeyore, or even a Stitch, but he thought he looked ‘bad as fuck’ dressed like Boba Fett.

“Please don’t tell me you’re a furry?” You asked, before admitting that the wearing the fur of the wonderful resistance fighter was actually really comfortable, and that Chewie’s family could get fucked.

 

~~~~~

  
When Marcus found you both asleep in his living room, he sent a picture of you two cuddled together to the group chat. Minutes later, he found himself lying in bed, and rolling over, his face hitting the plastic and springing him awake.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!”

You jumped awake at the yell, scaring Wrench awake as well, while Marcus barged down his hallway with the box in hand.

“Real funny, guys.” He threw the box on his loveseat, before walking back towards his room.

You laid back down, cuddling into Wrench’s chest, his arms wrapped around you, as he said the stupid things that came to his exhausted mind.

“Isn’t it weird how you can, like, hear through your head?” You whacked his arm, and he giggled with his head on your shoulder.

“Would you be my girlfriend if I didn’t have an asshole?” You turned to face him, only to see him crossing his eyes with his cheeks blown up. You just stared, and he realized what he’d said. “I mean, we have had sex, and you know that I love you… I just figured…”

“That’s not why I’m staring!” You made a silly face back, before turning away. “I like the word ‘boyfriend.’ Fits us, seeing as we’re like… five years old.”

His fingers tickled you through the fabric and you rolled over to face him entirely. “Wrench, please… I’m tired.”

“Would you be upset if you found out that dogs were just robots being driven by lizards?”

_Oh my god…_

“What if… your legs… didn’t know they were legs?”

“Wrench?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

_...that’s what he was waiting for, wasn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you know where those dumb quotes are from, I'm glad other RT fans are here!
> 
> If not, sorry. Those are just dumb things said by a dumb person.


	5. Week 13, Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update: I just removed the poll, and have the results! I'm so excited for this all, but I don't want to spoil the gender of the baby until the next chapter, so I'll keep quiet about them. If you voted today, you probably saw the results... please don't spoil it for those who didn't!

“Look, my mom is kind of overbearing.” Wrench scratched the back of his neck, wearing a more colorful shirt in place of his usual dark attire. It was a gift from you to him, when you two just started to date, ice blue tie-dyed with various light shades of gray and white. You bought it because it really reminded you of the color of his eyes, in all different kinds of lighting, and he loved it because it was so comfortable. You later went back and got a sweater with the same colors in ombre. “Seriously, Y/N! She might not take this very well.”

You smiled, running a hand through his hair, which you’d recently helped him buy new coloring for, choosing to go with the stylish silver, and had Sitara dye it for him. You’d been anticipating this video chat, so you wanted him to look his best for his mother. So yeah, you totally didn’t pick the silver to match the sweatshirt… you’d never do such a thing, right?

“Look, Wrench. She’ll have to find out one way or another, I mean… you two are going to have a baby.” Marcus brought over the comb you’d been looking for, handing it to you. You took it, with a nod, and started to fix your boyfriends part. You grabbed a can of gel, and started to lightly run your fingers through his hair, as Marcus jumped over the back of the couch, sitting to Wrench’s right. “We talked about this. Josh gave you that bottle of his spare anxiety meds, did you take one?”

“Yeah, but I’m still on edge! There’s gotta be a reason he stopped taking it.” You glared at Wrench as you hovered over his thigh, fiddling with a single strand of his hair.

“I talked to him. His doctor took him off Zoloft because it wasn’t strong enough by itself. These were leftovers from before he made the switch, Wrench. I’ve taken it before, if that helps.” You reassured, rubbing the excess gel on a tissue, and wadding it up. “That should be reassuring. It was too weak to help him quell both his anxiety and sensory issues, he had to move onto something stronger, babe. That’s the thing, it’s the universal first line of treatment for depression patients.”

“But I don’t ha-” Wrench started, cutting himself off at the looks on both yours and Marcus’s faces. “Fine. I’ve got… issues. But I took the damn pills, for three days now. I do feel a better. That’s what matters.” You smiled at that, tossing the tissues in the small bathroom garbage, and washing your hands.

“Well, it looks like she’s online, for when you’re ready.” Marcus called out to you, and you nodded, grabbing some paper towels and drying your hands. “Wrench, what are the points you have to cover?”

There was a deep breath before he replied. “Y/N, that we’re dating, and we met through a mutual friend, Sitara. We have been dating for a long time now, and we were waiting until we got past the first trimester to tell family. Y/N is 13 weeks pregnant with my baby, and we don’t know the sex of the baby. Then a lot of other shit. Good enough?”

“Perfect, I’ll be in the call too, if that’s okay.” Marcus patted his shoulder, as you sat beside him on the couch. You did a once over of Marcus, Wrench, then yourself.

“I’m ready whenever you are, babe.” You smiled, and wrapped your fingers around his, rubbing your thumb against his index finger.

You all took a consecutive deep breath, before Wrench reached out and clicked the green ‘call’ button.

* * *

 

“Listen, okay?” You nodded your head, tears running down your cheeks, your face pressed into Wrench’s chest. “My mom,” he whispered, before shaking his head, “she wasn’t much of a mother, to be honest.”

“I can see that now.” You chuckled, in a mix of bad humor and uncertainty, his hand wiping away your tears.

He let out a feeble smile, full of deceit, but also sickly comforting. “She’s just the person who gave birth to me. She and my dad… they weren’t good people. They’d steal, and blackmail people into paying them quiet… her getting pregnant was just an added bonus to the con.” His hand cupped your wrist softly, as Marcus left you both for some privacy, having heard the story before. “They found their way into smaller level parties, mingled with people, and found out details of better events, who’d be in attendance, where… they made dozens of fake ID’s, and got through guest-lists. When they had me, they’d take me, claiming I was breastfeeding. When I shit my diaper, or if they found the right timing and could fake it, they’d ask for a private place to change and feed me, and usually ended up in an office.”

"Were they stealing bills or items from filing cabinets? You couldn't exactly email someone in the early nineties...” You finished his story, and he nodded in reply.

“Whatever they could find. Every dime they could get, they’d take it, then go home to our perfect little blue collar home. Dad was an overnight janitor, could get into every office to collect the recycling and trash bins, but did a little under the table work. Left chocolates for the good men, and polaroids of evidence on the bad ones, with an address scrawled on the back.” He sighed, pulling out a picture from the inside pocket of his vest, and handing it to you. “He’d get there when the office was still full of the good employees, the ones that didn’t leave early for drinks or to cheat on their wives. These guys would pay alimony out their asses, their wives worked shit jobs, if they worked at all. Plus, adultery gets the spouse more money, so him being able to have evidence…”

“But what about your mom?” You interjected as he paused, his eyebrows raising in response. “I’m being serious here, there’s no way that your dad acting like a crooked private eye could get you-”

“I wasn’t done, Y/N!” He tickled your side, and you struggled against him in a fit of giggles. “J-just let me finish, please?” You nodded, rolling your eyes. “She was a daycare provider. That was enough to get the government to like her, I guess. She paid her business fees and taxes, got licensed, and took care of toddlers with me. That- and my dad’s paycheck- was enough to ‘scrape by’ in the eyes of the big brother.” He even did the air quotations, biting his lip as he finished his sentence.

“Okay, but that still doesn’t explain how she can afford to pay us that much money!” The reality of this sunk in as you said it, realizing the truth. “Wrench… what did she do?”

His slight smirk turned sour, and you suddenly felt ashamed of asking.

“Shit, sorry. If you aren’t re-”

“No, it’s okay.” He tried to smile again, but you saw right past it. Your hand settled on the small bump, rubbing lightly against your shirt. “My father didn’t die of natural causes, that’s for sure. When the river of cheaters ran dry, and dad came home empty handed, she sent out letters to all the spouses of the men. No matter how much they offered, she simply couldn’t allow her husband’s discoveries to be a secret. When they got the mail, the men all knew they’d been set up, and the next day my father showed up to work, it didn’t take long for someone to shoot him.”

You cringed in his arms, but knew that his emotionless expression was neutral, like he’d said this as if it was normal. You sat there for a few moments, before muttering out your best guess. “L-life insurance policy?”

His head hung solemnly, before he squeezed your hand. “I don’t know how she did it, but she managed to make the news as the horrifically distraught local housewife and daycare teacher, who had just lost the love of her life and father of her child, and her name spread like wildfire. She was a local celebrity, and we eventually had to leave, her getting a job and starting me in school. Different state, different home, but the same names. I was five when she got remarried to a small business owner, and that got merged with Tidis by the time I was in high school. She’s still married to him, he still works, and she rides the paychecks.” He seemed out of breath, but you understood everything he had just poured out to you immediately.

Wrench’s mother was married to one of the heads at Tidis, cleared of the fact that she practically hired a hit on her own ex-husband.

She wasn’t kidding. Cutting ties with her own son, never wanting to hear from him again, or acknowledge she had a grandchild.

Twelve wasn’t in hundreds or thousands.

“I know, it seems like a lot, but it’s nothing to her. Ten for us, two for the baby… we need to take that.”

“Twelve million, Wrench.” You shook your head, still shocked. Twelve million dollars could buy you anything you wanted. You didn’t have to keep looking for apartments, you could start looking for homes.

“All for the low, low price of eloping, and disowning myself from her will.” He held back a smile, too positive for the situation at hand.

“Eloping? You mean we have to be married by tomorrow morning for this to work?!” You practically yelled, drawing yourself away and throwing yourself on your feet.

He stood up, slowly, holding his hands out to you. “Yeah, we kind of have to get married. Today.” Your hands went up to your head, and you started to pace.

“Why? Is she only going to sign the check if I take your legal name or something?” You stopped dead in your tracks. That had to be it. His nod was all you needed to understand, before you reached out to grab his hand.

“Look, it’s nothing formal or anything. We can still have a ceremony, if you want to…” He stopped, looking down as you smiled to him. “What?”

“If we’re doing this, we’re going now. Get an appointment, I’ll get something that doesn’t look like pajamas, and we can go.” You rushed away hurriedly, grabbing your wallet and keys before stopping at the staircase. “We gotta go!”

Wrench just smiled, shaking his head and grabbing his things.

_Wait until my family hears this… pregnant, married, and a millionaire._

_They haven’t even met him yet._

You smirked to him, getting up the stairs as fast as the little one would allow you to. Today is going to be… interesting.


	6. Week 13- 15

Week 13, Day 4

“Okay, I think she’s asleep.” Wrench whispered, looking over to you as you snored lightly, your hand lying limply against his pillow.

Not too far away, Ray leaned back in a chair, sipping a beer lightly. “Don’t get it on her hand though, kid. Wait- you got any rubbing alcohol with you?”

“I thought ahead.”

“Good. Now just… do what I told you.”

Wrench lightly took your hand, undoing the second loop of the condom, and pinching it just under your knuckle. He marked the spot where the two sides laid together, before carefully taking it off your finger entirely.

“Aight, done. Now what?”

“Put the other one on the bed, and say that you took it off last night after she fell asleep, worried her finger could swell or something. She won’t get that you did the bait and switch.” Ray laughed, cutting off the feed, knowing how stupid it was to give Wrench this advice.

Wrench watched over you, making sure you weren’t stirring, only to see you roll over. He hid the marked condom in an inside pocket of his vest, before laying beside you in bed and falling fast asleep.

* * *

 

Week 14, Day 2

“So, Marcus… what’s the plan for this gender reveal?”

“Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t be much of a fuckin’ surprise, would it?” You laughed at his response, working beside Sitara on mapping out a design for a weapon skin. “It’ll be cool as hell, how about that?”

“I’m holding you accountable to that.” You snorted, dropping your pen against the table, wondering just how you’d retaliate.

“This isn’t gonna be some typical blue-collar, white family bullshit. No balloons, cakes, or lit-”

“No cakes?! Damn, now I don’t know if I want to attend this gender reveal, if there’s no cake.” You teased, Marcus sighing, as Sitara cackled in the background.  
“If there’s no booze or cake, why the fuck should I go either?” You and Marcus both sighed, him laughing at your petty attempt at getting free food.

“Fuck, fine. I’ll buy you a damn cake, Y/N! But no drinks, Sitara. You bring your own.”

“You millennials are so hypocritical. Say that things need to be worth your time, but don’t make it fun for others.” Ray growled, the channel going quiet for a moment. “Just tell me later, Marcus. I don’t really care whether the baby is a boy or a girl, as long as it stays the fuck away from me.”

“Nope, Grandpa Kenney.” Wrench’s robotic tone filled your ear, to Ray’s dismay, but the laughter made the whole thing worth it. “The real Junior, or Wrenchetta, is going to call you Pa.”

“We’ve already talked about it, Ray.” You smiled, tapping away at your laptop, looking at apartments and houses online. “We’ll keep Hackerspace time to a minimum.”

Josh cleared his throat, rounding out the conversation. “Babies can’t hack.”

You all laughed, Sitara’s being the loudest of the group. “He’s not wrong.”

* * *

 

Week 15, Day 5

As soon as the car was in park, Marcus and Wrench practically jumped out and sprinted to the doors to the office, leaving you behind to roll your eyes. You tugged at the waistband of your pants, huffing in anger as you flattened the elastic of your sweatshirt against the bottom side of your bump. Your regular clothes were already out of commission, you realized as you attempted to fit into jeans earlier that morning. None of them would even let you use the hairband method, the denim pressing into your skin tightly as you held the small flaps together. You decided that was it, it was time to break out the yoga pants, and even then you had to dig through pair after pair looking for ones that would still fit and had no holes in them.

I wish I didn’t have a job where I could, literally, wear pajama bottoms at all times. Note to self: set aside money for maternity clothing.

When you finally closed the passenger door behind you, you noticed in the side mirror that you weren’t just seeing things earlier in the morning. You weren’t wearing anything to cover up your acne… or were you? Pregnancy brain, did I actually put on concealer or not? You thought to yourself, as you walked towards the entrance to the building, noticing that the usually empty lobby to the left of the entry had a few small children playing about. You smiled, passing through the automatic doors, before taking a right into the Obstetrics lobby.

~~~~~

There was an awkward pause, as you struggled to think of the name of your ultrasound technician. “It-uh… starts with a ‘J’?” The secretary in the office looked down, and back up to you.

“Jamie?” You shook your head, that didn’t sound right. Close, but not Jamie. Jenny? Jackie? Janice? God, so many names started with ‘J’ that you could go on all day. Wrench’s arm snaked around your waist, trying to comfort you, tears of frustration filling your eyes. You knew you weren’t really sad, it was just the damn hormones.

“Why don’t we ask Marcus?” He whispered to you, pointing to him as he waved hello at the familiar face of the tech…

“Jessie!” You exclaimed, startling both Wrench and the secretary, as you wiped away a stray tear. “Her name is Jessie…”

Wrench broke out in a small fit of laughter, and you held back the urge to hit him in the gut. “Let’s go see the baby, okay?” You said this instead of resorting to violence, cutting Wrench’s smile flat. As you two walked over to Marcus and Jessie, you noticed the smiles on both of their faces. “...What did you do?” Marcus’s eyes went wide, his insanely bright teeth shining in reply, as you four entered a room.

“Nothing, really… just gave Jessie my business number.” You raised an eyebrow at that, him retracing his steps without a waver in his confidence. “She’s gotta tell me if that,” he pointed to your bump, “is hiding a boy or a girl behind the layers of skin, muscle, uterus, and placenta.” You rolled your eyes, as Wrench shut the door behind you, the lights automatically dimming.

“He may or may not have also slipped me a twenty.” Jessie explained, as she helped you into the seat like always. “Don’t tell him the anatomy scan was today anyways, okay?” Her whispers calmed you a bit, as she turned away from you towards the machine. “So I hooked you all up with the fancy room, the projector is basically displaying the second screen, like if I had two monitors, so I can show you what I want and keep the really, really good stuff to myself.”

You sighed, adjusting the seat back a little more, as Wrench looked over to you, rubbing a stray hair out of your face. “We get to see the little one today, in 3D… we could get the information and print out a model of today, Y/N!” His giddiness was slightly faked, but you knew he was serious about having the ability to print it out. Not that you’d ever want him to. “I just can’t wait to see if he or she got my big ass nose.”

Marcus laughed from beside him, causing you both to stare daggers at him. “What? I’ve got a wide nose, I’m actually worried for any of my kids to get stuck by their noses man.”

You smiled, knowing that he was joking, but suddenly wondering if that was possible. You didn’t really know how the genetics of facial features worked, but you left a silent prayer that the baby got your nose and Wrench’s eyes.

“So, who’s ready to see the little stinker?!” Jessie pulled up the wand, and you prepared for the disgustingly cold spread to begin.

She took great care making sure what you saw wasn’t revealing the details of your baby, as Marcus joked about the baby’s face, contorting as if it had just eaten something sour. The little nubs for ears, they now looked like, well… actual ears. You felt Wrench’s hand on your shoulder, and you leaned back to see his eyes glazed over, his dimples accentuating the grin you’ve grown so accustomed to seeing.

He was such a nerd, but as you laid your head back to see the image frozen on a glimpse of your baby’s hand and chest, small fingers splayed about, the umbilical cord blocking half of the face. You smiled, a tear rolling down your cheek.

“Looks like we won’t have to worry about the nose,” Marcus whispered, walking to the screen and tracing the outline with his finger. You let out a small laugh, feeling the weight of your stomach shifting as your chest raised and fell, noticing just what he meant.

“Thank God, I didn’t want to have an episiotomy for nothing.” Jessie nodded to Marcus, motioning for him to come over to see the screen, taking off his glasses because he knew Wrench would try to see the reflection in them.

He smiled, running his hand across his face to try and hide the emotion, but failing miserably. “That’s what I was hoping for.”

“Me too.” Jessie clapped her hands, before handing you a towel with her free hand. “Okay, we know everything we need about your little one…”

After you wiped away the majority of the gel, Wrench bent beside you and put his chin on the edge of the table. “This is just… unfair. Uncle Marcus knows more about you than I do.” You rolled your eyes, holding out your hand to him for help getting on your feet.


	7. Mall Trip... And Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry that this took this long to post.
> 
> I've been caught up with it being the end of my senior year. I will need to have surgery in a little bit from now, and I don't have a job anymore, so I think I'm going to be able to actually sit down and write.
> 
> I honestly can't believe it, I'm a high school graduate. Not really a big deal, but not unlike Wrench, I have doubts in my abilities.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, I promise this one will be worth it, in length and content!

“We’re all going, as a family.” Sitara called out, in a singsong voice. Josh turned away, eyes rolling behind closed lids. Her hands loosened on her grip of his shoulders, and he shook her off as she stepped to the side and started to move the push pins around, creating a little heart instead of the usual smiling face that resided there. “So, are your projects saved?”  
  
“Not yet.” He stopped typing to click save, before looking over to the other side of his monitor, stretching the browser to cover the wallpaper he had set. “Why?”

  
Sitara reached over, turning off his monitor. His face went back to the usual calm expression as he sighed and grabbed a few things off his desk. “Fine.”

* * *

 

When Marcus turned the keys in the ignition, nobody was too keen to move. It wasn’t usual, for the group to have an outing that involved social activity outside of drinking, so there wasn’t exactly a plan to follow.  
  
Sitara and Marcus don’t really have any reason to not be sociable, so when they decided they’d split up into groups to get a few errands run, the groaning was inevitable. You and Wrench climbed out, following Ray who held the door open for Josh, Wrench slamming it shut behind you.  
  
You looked over to him, watching as the sunlight glared off one of the spikes of his mask, remembering all the times you’ve been here for simple lunches where only you ate. He’d sit there, joking about the teenagers who acted like they owned the area, reminiscing about his past stories. Surprisingly, Wrench said that he only got in trouble five times throughout high school, and suspended once, in middle school. As you walked past the double entrance tattoo parlor, you remembered the time that he almost got you to get ink yourself. He had the money, the encouraging words, and the best advice for what to avoid, but you just couldn’t get yourself to do it. Paying someone to stab you repeatedly with needles… well, it wasn’t exactly your idea of a fun time. As many times as I’ve paid for phlebotomists and nurses to do just that, though… maybe some day.  
  
The mall was busy, and you expected to feel Wrench’s fingers squeezing around your own in fear, but he only wrapped his arm around your waist as you all walked towards Carter’s. Marcus, Ray, and Josh all continued to walk as the both of you were stopped by Sitara, who called out to Marcus. “Check your phone later, you nerds.”  
  
You looked back confused, before she scuttled across the center aisle of the store, before motioning for you two to follow. She held up a blank white onesie, the ones with sleeves and legs, and had you hold it while she grabbed others to go with it. “We need something to print designs onto, and since we don’t make fabric, this is our best bet.”  
  
You heard a soft squeal as Wrench ran to the side covered in blue and grey, gliding through the camo racks and suddenly stopping at a display. “They make baby shoes, Y/N!” You smiled, walking over to meet him and seeing just what he meant.

“Oh my god…” you set the small pile of onesies on the table before walking closer and pulling a box off the shelf, “they look just like mine!” You smiled, pulling the tiny shoe out, lifting your heel onto the nearby bench, holding them close to show Sitara, laughing giddily. “Baby Converse!”  
  
Her eyes and mouth shifted to the side, before going wide at the price tag on the wall. “Y/N… they’re on sale.”

* * *

“Josh, stop it-” Ray held the green fabric in his hand, practically dragging Josh away from the food court, “you heard Marcus, he needs our help.”

  
“I’m hungry, Raaaaayyy,” Josh whined, shaking himself out of Ray’s grip, arms crossed, “I just- I want a pretzel.”  
  
Marcus tapped his foot, smirking at the scene before him. It was almost comical how their relationship had shifted since day one, and without Sitara threatening to hurt Ray, they only acted more immature. “I’ll buy you a damn pretzel later, I just need more than one set of eyes, here.” Marcus pushed his thumbs into his belt loops, leaning against the pillar as Josh and Ray looked at each other, the lines around Ray’s eyes and forehead made Josh sigh, defeated.  
  
“Fine. What’s the plan?” Josh turned to Marcus, head tilted slightly.  
  
“We’re looking for a physical weakness in the design of the mall.” Marcus turned back to Ray, pressing a finger to his lips, as he began to test Josh’s technical knowledge. “They’ve updated the outlets, but haven’t bothered to fix one thing over time.”  
  
“Ethernet ports.” Josh whispered out, watching Marcus nod his head in his peripheral vision.  
  
“Exactly.”

* * *

  
  
“So, uh… Marcus says he’s still a little busy.” Sitara mentioned as you walked, pointing at the open doors as you all rounded a corner. “Hey, Y/N. H&M has a really nice maternity section… wanna go look?”  
  
You followed her into the store, but stopped as you felt Wrench pausing. He stood in front of the display, glancing at his reflection. “Wrench, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged off his vest and folded it in on itself, spikes clashing together, “I just… don’t feel like getting kicked out of a store because of my whole… getup.”  
  
“This isn’t Gucci or anything, Wrench.” You laughed, putting the folded up fabric into one of the Carter’s bags, watching as he took off his mask as well, handing it to you with a feeble smile. It followed the vest, as he pulled the sleeves of his sweatshirt down.  
  
“I know, but I gotta look like I belong. I’ve been profiled before, y’know.” You took his hand, following Sitara, who stood in front of a ‘pregnant’ mannequin, motioning to it’s size.  
  
“You gonna look like that one day?” You rolled your eyes in response as you both caught up to her, as she let you walk ahead to look for yourself.

* * *

  
  
“Here,” Josh called out, pointing at the empty room. It looked like an internet cafe, but with some old arcade machines littering one side. “There’s a ton of ‘em. Looks like they’re all disconnected, but there’s a wifi router.”  
  
Marcus smiled, sitting on one of the stools, pulling out his laptop and unplugging the small machine, and inserting the cable into the backside of his computer. “Okay, good. Now, I just gotta get to the media computer in Best Buy.” Ray rolled his eyes, walking away to chuck a few quarters into a Namco machine.  
  
“Just what, exactly, are you needing control of the TV’s in Best Buy for, Marcus?” He called out, his back to both Josh and Marcus, as Josh pointed to spots on Marcus’s display.

“Josh here can’t keep a secret, so I can’t exactly tell you. I just need- in.” Marcus pulled out his phone, tapping away as he connected it to the wired connection. “Alright, Josh. Let’s go get your pretzel.”

* * *

  
  
“So, have you guys got everything you need for the baby’s nursery?” Sitara looked up from her phone, popping a bubble in her gum as you and Wrench looked over to each other. You shook your head, to which she smiled. “So… no baby monitors or anything?”  
  
“Nope. We were kind of waiting for a home or something for that.” Wrench held up the dress you handed him, glancing over the fabric. “Why buy a crib if you have nowhere to put it?”  
  
“Wait… there’s a Best Buy in this mall, right?” Sitara smiled in response to you, her bait being bitten.

“We can look now if you want. Lemme call Marcus and see where he is.” She tapped away into a call, walking away from you and Wrench, who shrugged at your confused look.

* * *

  
  
Josh made a bee-line for the spray bottle, squeezing the trigger over the table in front of him, wiping with a paper towel he grabbed on the way over.  
  
“Damn, you must be a germaphobe or something, Josh. What’s up with that?”  
  
“Autism, and a basic understanding of bacterial transfer.” He paused, wiping a spot on the corner, before turning and tossing the paper away. He took his seat beside Marcus, pulling out his phone and starting up a game. Marcus tried to glance over the case, but stopped once he heard the familiar tune of Tetris. He chuckled, sitting back as Ray set down the tray of Panda Express and, of course, Josh’s pretzel. Marcus stole a piece of orange chicken with a pair of chopsticks, popping it into his mouth, as his phone vibrated in his pocket.  
  
_IAmDhawan: Where r u @?_  
  
_Marcus: Food court. Please say you’re on your way. This is getting… weird._  
  
_IAmDhawan: Aight._  
  
_IAmDhawan: Wait, what’s weird???_  
  
_Marcus: You’ll see. Just… hurry the fuck up!_  
  
He glanced up from his phone to see Ray pointing to his own face.  
  
“The sauce. It’s… no, not there. It’s up more,” he sighed, looking for a napkin and coming up short, “for fucks sake, c’mere.” He dipped his finger into his water, before wiping Josh’s cheek.  
  
“Wait… you know that he’s drank from that… right?” Marcus looked over to Josh, then Ray, then back, while Josh only shrugged, chewing away on the next bite. “How are you okay with that?” He pulled his own straw to his lips, confused.  
  
Ray smiled, as Josh’s cheeks burned behind his raised hood. “Well, not to out him or anything but-”  
  
“No. I-it’s okay, Ray.” The whispers were barely heard, but Marcus turned, to see Josh putting his head against the table, into his crossed arms. “We haven’t really… talked… about it.”  
  
Ray scoffed, taking another bite, but pausing mid-chew. “Marcus,”  
  
"Yeah?”  
  
“We almost had sex.”

* * *

  
As Wrench walked a few steps behind Sitara, his grip on your hand got stronger. “Do you want your mask back?” He nodded, so you fished it out of your bag, and paused as he put it on. You pressed a kiss against the nose, smiling. “It’s alright. I get it.”  
  
“Ray hasn’t seen my face, not that I know of, anyways…” His now filtered voice seemed soothing, in comparison to the meek tone he carried as you all shopped.  
  
You turned towards the food court, following Sitara’s lead, when a loud voice came out of the mild crowd.  
  
“YOU WHAT?!”  
  
You and Sitara shared a look, shrugging, as you continued to approach.  
  
Marcus’s hands buried themselves in his own hood, scrunching the fabric as he fumed. “You two-you had sex?! What the fuck?”

Ray stood up, trying to diffuse the situation, with his hands out. “Almost. We were drunk.”  
  
“Your blood is practically alcohol.” Josh mused, taking a bite from his pretzel, visibly shying away from the two.  
  
“He’s right. What the fuck, Ray?” Marcus stuck his hand out, as Ray started to approach him, pointing a finger into his chest. “You better have asked for all kinds of consent, that’s practically rape.”  
  
Josh’s voice cracked, as he tried to jump in between the two. “Enough! It never happened, so calm the hell down.”  
  
Sitara’s boots clacked against the tile, as the three of you watched them unfold. A small crowd gathered around the table, and she began pushing people out of the way. “They belong to us, move.”  
  
“It wasn’t my idea, but I know when too much is too much.” Ray reasoned, as Sitara stood beside Marcus.  
  
“What is going on?” She snapped, grabbing everyone’s attention.  
  
Marcus put his arm out, and explained. “They almost had sex!”  
  
It wasn’t long before your hand was abandoned, as Marcus and Wrench lunged forward. It was too late, though, as Sitara’s fist connected with Ray’s cheek.  
  
“You greasy fucking pig, what the fuck is wrong with you!?”  
  
Josh began to back away from the rising action, and you motioned for the circle to move away again. You gently guided his shoulder, walking him away, as he tried to hide in front of you.  
  
The group of people started laughing, over something you clearly missed, as you two sat down at a distant table.  
  
“You don’t have to say anything, I don’t know-” Josh just shook his head, patting his pockets, but failing to find what he needed. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Headphones,” he began to rock slightly, and you put your hand down in front of him.  
  
“Hold on.” You looked around, noticing a vendor selling shitty items, and picked up a fidget cube and a cheap headset.  
  
“That’ll be-” You set a five against the counter, and walked away.

* * *

  
  
“Seriously?” Ray’s hand cupped his face, pulling away with a hint of blood. “It was the kid’s idea, and it didn’t even fucking happen!”

“You aren’t allowed to touch a member of my family like that, not even after all you did.” She picked up a nearby napkin, and wiped the bottom of her lip. “You ripped out a piercing, you peice of shit.”  
  
“I’m gonna need fucking stitches, you piss baby!” He called after her, as she stormed away.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, man. It’s barely a scratch.” Marcus stood up taller, to see just a bit of broken skin around stubble.  
  
“Go home, Ray.” Wrench turned away from him, glancing around for you, and began to panic. “Where’d she go?”  
  
The crowd motioned to an area behind them, and he led off on a dead sprint towards the table, your bags and Josh being the only thing in sight. “Dude, where’d she go?”  
  
Josh was shaking his head still, practically quivering in his own skin.  
  
“Seriously, Josh, do you know?”  
  
“I’m right here.” He turned towards you, pulling you close, and resting his hand on your slightly bulging stomach.  
  
“I was worried.”  
  
“I was buying new headphones for Josh, and maybe something to keep him calm, in case shit breaks loose again.” You put your hand against the slice of exposed cheek, and smiled. “I’m fine, the baby’s fine…”  
  
You turned towards Josh, and peeled away the blister packaging after slicing it with a box knife you stole from Wrench’s back pocket. “Josh, here. Try to calm down, okay?”  
  
He nodded, pulling his phone out of his jacket, and plugging his headphones in.

* * *

  
  
_IAmDhawan: Fuck him._  
  
_Marcus: Get back here, please?_

 _Marcus: He’s gone. I called him a DriverSF._  
  
_IAmDhawan: Why the hell should I believe that?_  
  
_Marcus: Because I’m currently about to be dragged away by mall security._  
  
_Marcus: I see handcuffs. Kinky._

 _IAmDhawan: You’re kidding, right?_  
  
_Marcus: No._

_Marcus: Is this proof enough?_

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you're enjoying this so far!


End file.
